


Remembrances

by ButifulDeath



Series: Hellsing: Rebirth [1]
Category: Hellsing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-26 23:25:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15673407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButifulDeath/pseuds/ButifulDeath
Summary: Take the flying bird and drown it flying and divide and separate it from its pollutions, which yet hold it in death; draw it forth, and repel it from itself, that it may live and answer thee; not by flying away into the regions above but by truly forbearing to fly. For if thou shalt deliver it out of its prison, after this thou shalt govern it according to Reason. and according to the days that I shall teach thee; then will it become a companion up to thee, and by it thou wilt become to be an honoured lord.~Aureus or the Golden Tractate of Hermes, Section IIThere were times, in between bouts of crisis, that Integral Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing was privy to a side of Alucard, the No Life King that no one else had ever seen before. It as in those moments that everything would change.





	1. The Smallest Angel

**Author's Note:**

> So this started as not "the first chapter", but one little scene in my head that was burrowing its way out my skull... and now there's more. I don't yet know how much more, but there's more.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A flash to the past of Alucard, The No Life King and his master, the young Integral Fairbrooks Wingates Hellsing a year after she freed him from the dungeons.

It was that day, one year ago that Integral Fairbrooks Wingates Hellsing had fled from her depraved and murderous uncle, to the furthest door in the Hellsing stronghold’s dungeon - the one with the star etched upon it - and awakened the Hellsing family’s strongest weapon. From that day forward, she had not been without Alucard by her side. Even when he was supposedly resting for the day in the coffin her father had saved for him, she would hear his voice. On more than one occasion she had awakened from nightmares of her father’s death, or her uncle’s cruelty, or any other number of dark truths she knew of the world to find him there, watching over her slumber.

She was thirteen years old now, and the head of the most dangerous organization in all of the United Kingdom, some might argue the world. She was composed, resolute, devout and far more mature of mind than most of the Council of Twelve, Order of Protestant Knights in service to the Queen. Her white blonde hair ever long and strait, framing intelligent and sometimes cold blue eyes behind silver rimmed glasses stood as the only reminder of her femininity. Even at this tender age, Integra had already withstood the berratement of misogyny so rife within the political structure of the social circles in which she was forced to run, and had begun wearing more androgynous clothing to play down gender and be taken more seriously.

And what a serious little girl she was so often. Ever in control of her emotions in public, ever regally commanding respect in words and action. It was truly remarkable to behold. As if the smallest angel from St. Michael’s own choir of Justice had come to earth to reap bloody vengeance on those monsters who threatened humanity. Her weapon? The Devil Himself.

Of course such dramatic musings were what Alucard liked to best entertain himself with when watching over the tiny seraphim’s sleep. Just now, her face was twitching as she dreamt, and he longed to peek, to see what troubled her angelic slumber… but she had ordered him not to in her small, yet absurdly authoritative voice. And despite the fact that he could if he tried, she was his beloved master - he would obey.  
From that first day when she appeared and he’d tasted her heavenly blood, seeing the glorious and young angel of his salvation before him, he’d known he would fly to hell and back for her. It was an odd feeling, one that did not sit right with many of the voices in his mind, but that just made the Count grin more widely.

Fuck those voices. He revelled in the young girl’s light, even if it might one day burn him.

A hand, no longer a child’s but not yet a woman’s, grasped the front of his white shirt. Pulled from his musings, the vampire looked down to find Integra on her side, clinging to him in her sleep. He chuckled to himself knowing she would likely be mortified if she knew what she had done. She never ceased to remind him that he was a monster, as if he did not already know that very well, nor that he was her servant… her dog.  
And he loved it.

He adored irritating her, pushing her buttons just to watch her explode into a tiny fury, all the while knowing that the purifying fire within her would be her greatest strength. It was what drew him to her like a kamikaze moth. He also revelled in experiencing new things with her. Her first true firing lesson. Her first helicopter ride. Her first formal event as Director of the Hellsing Organization. Integra’s nervousness, anger, excitement, thrill, joy… it did not sustain him more than her sweet blood, but it was a lovely indulgence.

Sighing slowly, the No Life King lifted his arm, and tucked it behind her back, holding her just a touch closer than she’d clung to him on her own. He would be gone by morning, she would never know. Unless he told her.  
  
He toyed with the idea, just to see what she would say - to watch her tiny wrath as she called him a monster and ordered him up and down, left to right… Or would she thank him? That seemed unlikely. The Angel of Death that was her butler and The Devil as your only two companions was no real company for a young woman. But there were sometimes, when she didn’t think they were looking, that Alucard knew a part of her would not have it any other way.

His other lanky arm tucked lazily behind his head, Alucard smirked at the top of her canopied bed. Perhaps one day, the littlest angel would come to think of him as more than a weapon. A Companion, rather than a pet.  
  
Not that he held out much hope for such things, but the idle wander of his thoughts into what that might look like were pleasing. So wrapped up in that was he, that he did not noticed when the girl beside him woke.  
“I should have you locked up in that dungeon again for this,” her cool, unflustered young voice sneered. But beneath it, Alucard sensed her anxiety coupled with the comfort of being held, even loosely, by someone she trusted. Mostly. At least to protect her.

_Trusted_? Oh _really_? _That_ was new. Perhaps his ideas of being her Companion were not so alien after all.

Smirking and cutting one red eye down to her, the No Life King chuckled. “I am at your will, my master. But you were the one who clung to me in the grip of your nightmares. I merely made it more comfortable for us both.”  
  
Her blue eyes cut to her hand gripping his shirt, and released it as if suddenly it burned. Rolling away to her back from where she’d been on her side tucked against him, the Count noticed she did not shrug off his arm. “What better way to keep monsters at bay than have your own?”

That made him chuckled again, the rich, deep baritone of his voice echoing in his chest with amusement. “And what a lucky girl you are to have The King of Monsters, most frightening of them all as your pet and guardian.”  
  
Thought he knew he could see her much better than she could him, Alucard watched as the young Integra turned to look at him in the dark. “I suppose that is true,” she articulated thoughtfully in her proper and regal accent he so loved. “I’d not considered it like that before. I’m not even sure why I would be having nightmares, in that case.”

A thrill went through him at her words, and he suddenly wondered if she was aware she was not dreaming. He grinned, red eyes glowing with an inner light. “What would you have of me, my master? To stay? To lock myself in the dungeon?”

She was silent, still as a stone for a long moment as she watched his glowing eyes, but her fear was utterly gone. Despite her admittance that he was The King of Monsters, knowing full well she stared into glowing red eyes in the darkness, and that she was fully aware of what and who he was here a year later, she was completely without fear.

Rolling back to her side, she tucked her small cheek on his shoulder and curled up into a tiny ball against him. “Stay then,” she said and yawned, “I find your company… alleviates my anxiety.”

But the thunderstruck vampire heard her meaning more than her words - he made her feel safe. Something snapped into place inside Alucard, something that had been forming, and structuring, and fleshing out within him for a year now. It was almost like the crack of a whip, or the snap of small, tanned, delicate fingers, and it shook him to his core. With her even conditional trust, and the security she gained from being near him - even if she didn’t like him, or more what he was - the little steely ray of sunshine in his arms desired his company because it made her feel safe.  
Affection.

Deep, genuine affection alongside renewed and burning, sharp, mad loyalty stabbed through his veins. He repressed the maniacal laughter building in his chest as he realized she was already asleep again, but could not help chuckling. Leaning down, he rest lips and nose to the top of her head smelling the sweet remnants of sunlight and her shampoo as it tattooed his soul. He would not drink her, unless she offered. He would not leave her lest she bade him, and for the first time since he could remember existing in this or any other form, Alucard felt as if he had found a place where he belonged - darkness, voices, madness and all.

Not that he would volunteer as much to her any time soon, if ever. But it calmed the chaos in him to think that the only place he could recall ever having truly wanted to be was by the side of the smallest angel ever to grace the earth. Given the option, that was where he would either live forever or die happily. Amen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( ﾉ^ω^)ﾉﾟ*:・ﾟ✧
> 
> It's utter fluff, I know. But it wouldn't let me be until I wrote it down.   
> I feel more coming on. Already. Likely more fluff. We'll see.


	2. The Angel's Bite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Incensed by a childish prank on the part of the No Life King, a fifteen year old Integra lashes out and inspires a shift in perception within her deadly servant.

“ _WALTER!”_ Integra’s voice echoed throughout the relatively empty halls of Hellsing Manor. Her tone was urgent, and furious.

The Butler came running, worried that something was incredibly wrong. His young mistress had always been quick to anger, though given her circumstances he was slow to blame her. Loss of a mother at such a young age that she never knew her, then loss of her father not long after. Inheriting the family monster hunting business, only to have a brutal attempt on her life by her uncle that forced her to resurrect an ultimate evil to survive.

By the older man’s estimation, she was allowed a bit of a temper.

Of late, however, he’d noticed a sizeable shortening of her fuse. Not unexpected, entirely, as she was now a blossoming teenager of fifteen years old. What _had_ been unexpected though was Alucard’s delight in testing that temper all the more frequently. Privately, in the recesses of his mind, the once vampire slayer prayed that there was a true emergency rather than the disruption of Integra’s peace by the vampire Count.

As Walter swept into the office that had once belonged to her father Arthur, he noted his ward stood behind the old oak desk, seething. Shoulders rising and falling with her breaths, hands leaning with both hands on the desk in front of her, her face was the picture of rage.

“Sir-” he started, but Integra interrupted.

“W _here is my gun? I am going to kill him.”_

“Who, sir?”

“T _hat bloody damn monster of a demon’s shit vampire!”_

Because of _course_ it was. Walter sighed internally.

“Not to belittle your anger, Sir,” he said evenly, forcing his heart rate to slow and clasping hands behind his back, “But I have been led to believe that is not entirely possible. Hence the alchemical spells that bound him before.”

“Then I. Am Just. Going to _shoot_ him. _Repeatedly_.” Coming around her desk, having calmed just enough to remember where she’d left her firearm - where it was meant to be when not on her person, in the safe - she spun the combination on the black metal door in the stone wall. Retrieving her gun, checking that it was loaded, and cycling a round into the chamber, she headed with purpose for the door.

“Sir, if I may inquire as to what has transpired…. _This_ time?” The butler glanced at the CRT monitor on her desk and noticed that it flashed with pictures of both England’s young princes surrounded by obnoxiously flashing hearts and rather rebarbative midi music. It was not Integra’s style or disposition for such things, ergo…

“I have _work_ to do,” she barked as she stormed through the halls. Walter closed his eyes as he followed, knowing full well they were going to the third subasement. It was where Alucard’s chambers were. “I say _one bloody thing_ about him trying to learn a bit of this century’s rapidly advancing technology, and he _locks me out of my own damn computer_ while I am _away from my desk for five minutes_ with the _most_ offensively obnoxious trash he can manage, then cackles and disappears!”

She wasn't shrieking… per se.  She was barking at the top of her lungs not unlike a miniature drill sergeant, her voice echoing off the stone walls around them. For Integral Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing… it was shrieking.

“I have had _enough_ of his tormenting!”

“Sir Hellsing,” Walter interjected calmly, ever on her heels, “Perhaps Alucard _does_ require talking to, and perhaps punishment is called for to be reminded of his place… but do you not perhaps think storming in, enraged, to _shoot_ him… might actually be precisely what he wants?”

She didn’t pause, didn’t answer, just stormed directly up to the door of Alucard’s chambers, kicked it open with one foot and lifted her firearm before marching directly in and up to him.

Alucard had of course heard the _whole_ thing. He had after all, been following her through the shadows of the house as she charged down to where she believed him to be. He would have hated to disappoint her, so there he stood. He was already snickering, the deep tone of his voice reverberating in his chest richly. Oh his little Angel of Justice, swooping in with her hot, delicious anger to exact her vengeance for his little prank. It was like blue fire over his skin. Her energy was radiant with wrath and he let it wash through his soul. So often was she forced to be composed, put together, cold and logical despite being a blossoming young woman inside with feelings, emotions, anger, joy, sorrow… and she had to stamp it all down “for Queen and Country”. He’d met the Queen. He doubted very much that Elizabeth had or ever would ask for such a torment to young Integra. 

And, as the young head of the Hellsing Organization refused to indulge her baser self for health or sanity, Alucard felt it was his duty to his master to…. “help” from time to time.

He had lived too long, longed for a worthy opponent to finally escort him to Hell... but not yet. No, not yet. The tiny angel behind him was without anyone else in this world, and he  _lived_  for these kinds of interactions with her. The passion, scathing wit, and intellect of the adolescent Integra Hellsing was the only thing that made him feel anymore. Even if it was pure mischief he felt, it was _something_. He truly reveled in her reactions. His purpose, while there was a shred of altruism, was mostly fueled by his selfish desire to see her react. Both good and bad. He was guessing he was going to have to make up for this one with a compellingly good surprise, and very soon.

Without a word, Integra emptied her clip of blessed silver bullets into Alucards back, as he had yet to turn around.

Gun smoking and shoulders rising and falling rapidly with her elevated breathing, Walter stood statuesquely in the doorway. A deep sound began around them, as the No Life King could feel the butler's trepidation and the complete lack of fear in his master. The deep sound rose and devolved into delighted, if a touch manic laughter, as Alucard turned around and his wounds closed before their eyes.

“How _dare_ you infiltrate my privacy and prevent me from being able to perform my duties, _monster!_ ” Integra roared at him, and another wave of her anger crashed over him. With an internal shiver, Alucard’s rich laughter renewed.

“Ahh, but how worth the punishment this has already been, _my master_.”

“Undo it, servant!”

“You do not enjoy the pictures of the princes-?”

“ _I have no time for games, Alucard!_ ”

Wishing that he had tears to wipe from his eyes to punctuate his level of grand amusement, (blood tears didn’t come that way, at least not for him), he grinned smugly. “Sadly, as you have asked that I learn this technology only recently, I confess, I do not know how. Best of luck.”

One hand gripping the still outstretched gun, her other hand clenched so tightly in her rage that her nails drew blood. Though he could tell if she’d had more bullets they would have been fired at him, the Count was suddenly very distracted by the enchanting scent bleeding from her palm. Taking a slow step forward, he held her gaze.

“What was the purpose of this torment, _vampire_? Tell me!”

“My own amusement. Perhaps,” another slow step taken forward, “I merely wished to have more of your attention than the computer screen was receiving.” She would never accept that these bouts of release were healthy for her. That and if he were honest, he _did_ crave her attention.

Integra sneered, a twinge of confusion sparking in her mind. “My… attention. Why in the nine hells would you want my attention? Could you not have merely asked?”

“What would you have said? Had I asked.”

The young woman’s lovely upper lip curled. She would have said no. She knew it. He knew it. She knew he knew it.

“What do you want, Alucard?” she snapped, but despite the venom in her tone, he felt her anger was deflating. Walter, seeing the situation deescalating, bowed and took his leave, though he did not go far.

With another slow step forward, Alucard reached out and took the gun from her outstretched hand. Her face was still flushed with her now fading anger, but she did not resist him disarming her. What was she going to do with it anyway, throw it at him?

One more step, setting the gun aside, and the vampire king was invading her personal space. Integra did not wince, flinch or pull back. No, his lovely young master just crossed her arms, lifted her chin defiantly to meet his gaze and glared at him empirically.

“Is it truly so difficult for you to fathom that I thrive on your attention, my _master_?” he purred, feeling his fangs ache as he was becoming drunk on the scent of her sweet virgin blood. “Negative, positive, angry, joyful, negative - it does not matter as long as your passion flies to me as it’s target.”

“How manipulative of you,” she commented dryly, her voice back to it’s normal, icy timber. “You will not do that again.”

“That specifically? No,” he grinned. “But I will find other ways to ignite your succulent anger, and let it wash over me like the burning waves of the molten ocean within your heart.”

There was a twitch to her blue eyes, a touch of dilation to her pupils that had never before happened. Such consideration, such an internal _physical_ reaction to his words from her sent electricity chasing under his skin, despite her stony expression. Oh how she made him feel… well not precisely alive, but like a live wire.

“You walk a dagger’s edge, Alucard,” she said using his name again like sweet mutiny to his ears. “If the Council of Twelve ever discovers the boundaries that you insist on pushing and sometimes shattering with me, do you not think they will try to have me replaced? At _best_ send a babysitter to try and run our lives?”

That stole some of the wind from his sails. Despite her youth, there was great wisdom that shone in her eyes and echoed in her words. _Hells_. He hated it when she was so very _right_ in a way that made him actually _wrong_ . This little game, his sweet little angry playmate, could be ripped from them still- at any time- if things didn’t run smoothly at _least_ until she was eighteen years old. He would have to find other ways to incite her emotions, give her an outlet that she refused to find herself at least until then.

With a sigh of surrender, Alucard took a knee in front of her. He was still invasively within her personal space, so much so that he rest the top of his head against her stomach. He could feel the soft, warm skin of her flat belly even through the double-breasted vest and button down white shirt she wore. And her blood still pooled a bit in her hand, wafting its intoxicant to him… but he was going to behave… for now.

“You are wise, my master,” he said softly, noting she had not moved a centimeter since he started touching her.

Hands still petulantly crossed over her chest, her voice was soft, but words clipped as she spoke. “Do you _want_ to be taken from me? To be rid of me, rid of the last Hellsing once and for all?” Alucard was surprised to find that her words stung.

“No,” he admitted, voice harsh with unexpected emotion… and desire for the blood leaking from her fist.

“Then cease these petulant games. I order you, Alucard. Because we can’t… I can’t... “ She swallowed audibly as she reigned in her emotions best she could - which was stellar for a young woman of her age. “I am your master. You are my weapon, my servant. But you are more than that, and if you ever breath so much as a word of this to me or anyone ever again, I will lock you up _myself…_ but I have come to think of you as a friend, and I cannot do.. _This._ Hellsing Organization, I cannot be a bastion against the darkness that threatens to consume the world, by myself. So, if you desire to stay with me, then for both of our sakes… _enough_ of the irritating pranks. Find some other way to amuse yourself, and just bloody _ask_ me when you want some _damn_ attention.”

“Is that a request, or an order, my master?” he rumbled. The hurricane of thoughts, feelings and inspirations in his chest whipped through him like cyclonic razor blades as he felt a new perspective being born in his own mind. How was it exactly that a child not yet into her second decade, could rip the carpet out from under an over five centuries old master of darkness was unknown to him. All he knew was that she had.

She was quiet, and he felt her thinking, contemplating, though he daren’t peek right now to know what exactly. It was not until her uninjured hand came to rest on his hair that she answered his question.

“Both.”

They sat there like that for a long moment, both somewhat dumbstruck by themselves and each other. Alucard’s mania from before, relishing in her energy and wrath, had completely faded within him, and for a moment he was calm of mind and body as he evaluated this new path they seemed to be embarking upon together. However, before he could make any real conclusions, Integra lifted her bloodied palm towards his face. The Count stilled utterly, like a statue.

“Here,” she said softly. “It has been some time since I have offered, or you have asked. Drink.”

Body instantly alight with aching need, Alucard ran his long tongue over the palm of her hand and could not help but give a soft groan to taste her once more. Lapping at the drops and trails that were the only remaining evidence of her tantrum, he smiled. It was her way of apologizing for shooting him. She would never say the words. She hadn’t done any real harm other than wasting her blessed bullets. But he knew what the gesture was, and it didn’t matter. There was nothing to forgive, and he would never pass up her ambrosial blood.

It was in that moment for the first time, as he tasted her and she stood, running fingers through his hair, that the No Life King wondered what it would be like to have her as his queen. On the verge of adult and womanhood, lovely and fearless as she was and filled with passion, conviction, anger and courage, his smallest angel. And _what_ a woman she would soon be. Yes, yes he liked that thought, that image - Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, No Life Queen of the night ruling by his side?

Some dreams were too good not to chase.

Of course not _now_. She had much growing, much learning to do. Too many things to accomplish and experience before he would even _entertain_ the idea of asking her to be a monster at his side. But now would be the time to start introducing her to the idea. Crafting his plans, laying his groundwork so that one day, he would never have to fear her being plucked from his side again. It would be a long road, and she would resist for a time...

He could wait. For what else did he have, if not time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gonna add some additional warnings to this as I think in following with the Hellsing style/themes and setting, scenes might get a bit darker and more graphic from here. Meh, such is the way. I assume that if you've seen, and love the series (original, manga, Ultimate) you probably have a decent idea of what you're in for... but there are those that will find this, stumbling through the wilds of teh internetz that may not.
> 
> This one was fun. I'm sure it's not the only time she's stormed in and just unloaded a clip into him. Likely didn't happen often, but neither did it only happen once. LOL.


	3. Saints and Sinners: Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the night of her eighteenth birthday, staring down the barrel of an unavoidable social soiree, Integra is forced to face some dark truths about herself as pertains to her weapon and loyal servant, Alucard. By... well, Alucard.

Looking in the full length, antique floor mirror that had been her grandmother’s at one time, Integra Hellsing had to admit even she thought she looked a little pale. It wasn’t the dress. The black satin bodice and a-line skirt, strapless frock was lovely and classy. Despite her general aversion to dresses as she’d become far more comfortable in pants over dresses nowadays, she very much liked the 50s style to it. The capelet that covered her shoulders was beaded lace, with a high collar and satin ribbon tie that allow her to affix her crucifix pin to it was well. Hair braided up around her head, she’d decided to go with an up style unlike her normal long, flowing plaits - she felt it made her look more distinguished.

Nor was her pallor a result of the Hellsing operation the evening prior. An operation that had required her to order the execution of approximately fifteen ghoul freaks, one proper vampire and more than two dozen civilians that were on their way to becoming mindless ghouls. No, that was her job. Her  _ duty _ to Queen and country as was the legacy of her proud family. No, no she’d not even lost a wink of sleep over that.

No, she knew exactly from whence her pallor came. This night there was a party being held in her honor. Downstairs nobility of England, Knights of the Council of Twelve and others, supporters from the Church of England, and what few family friends outside of that left to the Hellsing family were already arriving. There were police officers and royal guard at the gate down the drive and the house proper preventing media and unwanteds from entering. Walter had been bustling about for a week now with preparations, phone calls and deliveries for the food, flowers, decor and his normal duties. Hellsing manor had not seen such a soiree in decades. All for one, momentous evening.

It was Integral Fairbrooks Wingates Hellsing’s eighteenth birthday. 

Giving the difficult orders, even at her age, were no longer an issue. Fighting monsters, freaks both with her ultimate weapon, or on the rare occasion she herself had found need or situation to fight, no longer intimidated or threatened her. Nobility and political events, while not her favorite as she detested being unarmed, were also not the issue. 

She was going to have to  _ socialize _ . 

Her training as both the head of the Hellsing organization and a knight of the realm was perfection. Overseen by the Queen herself at times, she had never received anything but perfect marks in combat, etiquette, procedure, language or any common core educations. But when it came down to it, she had been raised by a retired vampire slayer as her butler… and Dracula himself. She hadn’t the foggiest idea how she was supposed to maintain idle chit-chat, non work related conversation or casual discourse… with anyone. 

Be it from practice, or the fact that he wasn’t trying to be stealthy, Integra saw when the shadows of her room darkened, and Alucard manifested from the wall behind her. She did not see him in the mirror, but the hair at the back of her neck stood up in the presence of his power, as it always did. The human mind, be it unexplained science, or instinct, recognized a predator and their power regardless of trust. 

“You should knock,” she said flatly before turning around to face him. She could tell from the wide grin on his face, he was likely entirely informed of her state of mind. Regardless of how many times she’d asked or ordered, when it came to reading her thoughts Alucard could not seem to help himself.

He chuckled, the deep baritone of his voice bringing chill bumps to her exposed arms. “I could  _ not _ help myself,” he answered as if she’s spoken aloud. “Not tonight. Your trepidation is palpable, and called to me. The fearless Integral Hellsing… chewing her lips over a party.” His head inclined slightly to one side in curiosity. “You had no fear ordering the murder of more than thirty souls not twenty-four hours ago. And yet the living terrify you.”

“The Salvation of those souls is my duty,  _ servant _ . We released them from a tortured existence. Do not mistake or twist my purpose.”

The large smile returned to the tall man’s face. Integra noticed that he was missing his typical long red coat and dark suit in favor of a different one. So black it seemed to absorb light, the double breasted coat was long, to a few inches above the knees of his matching, pleated pants. Even the red satin cravat he wore was pressed, tied over a new black dress shirt. Though she also noted his unruly mass of back hair was as ever long in the front and shorter in back, curling wildly as if it had a mind all its own.

Red, glowing vampiric eyes narrowed as the ancient vampire observed her, observing him. “Penny for your thoughts,” he rumbled smugly at his own joke.

Integra merely raised one perfectly arched eyebrow over her crystal blue eyes. “You look… nice.”

This clearly amused him as the No Life King’s head fell back with laughter. At the same time he began walking towards her slowly. “Oh my sweet master,” he said, stopping only inches from her, “How you strive for your heart to be carved from the coldest, most unyeilding ice. And yet I know so much differently.”

Now it was her turn to incline her head curiously. “So you believe,” she said, but were she honest, she wasn’t sure  _ what _ he knew - or thought he knew.

Alucard just smiled. “Tonight, you become the true, legal leader of this organization.”

“You’re changing the subject.”

“Am I?” he purred. “Or am I acknowledging that the beautiful, bloodthirsty and unflinching granddaughter of my once nemesis stands before me wrapped like a Christmas present in satin and disdain… on the day she becomes legally an adult?”

She frowned before she could school her reaction, replaying his words in her mind as she had no idea what on Earth they were supposed to mean together, until- oh. Oh.  _ Ohhhhh _ .

He was granted the satisfaction of seeing her blush hotly before she turned away from him and reaching for her black, satin wrist gloves. “You’re disgusting, Alucard. How dare you imply such undertones in my presence. Had I any time for such thoughts, they would  _ certainly _ not be of a five and a half century-old warlord King turned monster.”

“Liar.”

That one word hung in the air between them along with her hesitation and his shit-eating grin.

“No man or woman is in control of their unconscious mind. How dare you-”

“The unconscious mind merely shows us the truths of what we refuse to acknowledge with our conscious minds.” His voice was closer. Right over her shoulder now. She’d been so lambasted at the subject, she’d not been paying attention peripherally and certain not seen him move in the mirror as he bore no reflection. 

Straightening up to turn and give Alucard a rather loud piece of her mind, Integra’s voice caught in her throat when she found herself nose to nose with him. Steel. Her mind had to be steel. Her expression, steel. Heart? Steel. It took such a mantra to not give him the satisfaction of her surprise. “You’re invading my personal space, vampire.”

“Mmm, am I?” He did not move a muscle.

“Stand back, monster. That is an order.”

One dark eyebrow raised slowly towards his hair, amusement sparkling in his eyes. “As you wish, my master -  _ if _ ,” he said, still right where he had been, “That is what you truly desire.”

God help her she hesitated. He was right, she’d been dreaming about him in very… blush worthy ways. She was well read, she knew all the biology lessons and the chemicals involved with growing up, maturing both mentally, emotionally and sexually. She understood attraction. She understood what romance was. In fact, she had a small stash, in the box under her bed, of lovely little fantasy fiction novels, each with a bit of romance in them that usually made her sigh internally. None of this was unexpected, or abnormal.

Other than the subject of her explicit dreams being the most powerful of all vampires and king of the undead. 

“It is what I truly desire,” she snapped at him, but her voice cracked, and he just grinned more wildly. 

“Liar.”

“That’s twice you’ve called me a liar tonight and if you do it again, I will shoot you myself with every blessed bullet I can lay my damn hands on!” she prattled off at him as if it were rote. Which, if she were honest, it was becoming that way.

But Alucard didn’t back up. He stopped leaning, standing to his full height and allowing her to stop leaning away from him at an odd angle. However he still stood so very close to her. His ruby eyes never leaving her face, Alucard reached up and ran the back of his gloved fingers over the rise of her cheek. “What would you say, if I asked you to join me in unlife, my master? To rule the night, drink blood, cut down any who would oppose us and be my queen for eternity as an equal?”

Integra either hadn’t noticed or didn’t care that she had plenty of room to step away from him now that he wasn’t leaning. His caress of her face burned through her and she was having a hard time parsing in her mind what exactly was happening to her. “I would rather die than become a monster like you.”

“And what would you say after that?” he grinned. “After you gave me the answer your Council and the Queen and England expect of you- what you were raised to say- what you may superficially believe you mean- now that that answer is out of the way… What would your heart answer?”

She blinked at him slowly, wanting with everything she was to affirm that her words were in fact the answer to both. That she would never give in to such a dark, evil temptation and that he would leave her quarters right that instant to his dungeon to miss the party as punishment for his insubordination. That or just unload a clip into him to make herself feel better. 

That is not, however, what happened. 

If there was one thing that she could say with clarity and certainty, it was that she had never lied to Alucard. She may have omitted information not pertinent to him, or for the protection of herself mostly- especially after her final testing as part of her schooling where she’d had to go to London proper and a facility in which he followed and made a nuisance of himself all damn day. And she would try to conceal her privacy, lying about seeing him in her dreams or other such personal business because he was ever so damnably nosy. But she had never once lied… about anything truly big or important. Oddly… this felt big and important.

“I do not know, Alucard,” she sighed and crossed one arm over her chest, the other pressing a palm to her forehead. “If you asked me now- here and now... not in hypothetical, I would say no. I have too much to do, both in duty and as a person, too much to accomplish and experience as a human being to have any desire to step off this mortal coil and onto the dark, monstrous immortal one you walk. 

“But if I were dying, if there was no hope to save my life and I knew the end was near… I cannot say for certain I would turn you down.”

He had been listening with a bemused expression at her internal turmoil and patently Hellsing answer, but with her final words his face alit with a nearly manic smile. “That, my master, is not a no.”

She sighed lifting her head from her palm to roll her eyes and look at him. “How observant of you. I am about to have to go field over one hundred people I barely know, and like even less in some cases, and I do not have the widgets to play your games right now.”

“Then, with your permission, may I give you your birthday gift, and escort you down stairs, my master?” he asked and Integra knew, expected there was a catch. At the very least something he was hiding. 

“Fine,” she rumbled and stuffed her hands into her gloves. But then a thought occurred to her. “Wait when would you have left to get me anythin-”

She was cut off when he reached out and placed a hand in the small of her back and pulled her against his chest. He did not pin her, if Integra wanted to squirm away, she could have and they both knew it. She thought about it, and he saw it in her eyes that she thought about it. 

And yet, she did not move.

“What are you doing?”

Alucard smiled broadly. “Giving you your birthday gift.”

He leaned down, and the moment his lips brushed hers, Integra had never known such fire to ignite within her. His skin was cool but soft and she found that not only had the old bastard bothered to put on cologne and brush his teeth, but she ached very suddenly, and very painfully for him to finish that physical thought.

Alucard only grinned where she could feel it, hovering but not actually making the final movement that would bring them together. “Oh for Heaven’s sake, you bastard,” she swore and lifting up on tiptoe, pressed her lips to his in a chaste, but heated kiss. 

His other arm came around her and cradled the back of her neck, her arms coming to wrap around his neck and hold him there so she could kiss him longer. A soft, but deeply male moan escaped him and Integra knew that if this continued, there was a solid chance she might have a very impressive list of regrets in the morning.

Or merely an impressive list of firsts. 

A knock on the door shattered the momentary spell, and Integra found herself suddenly staring at Alucard’s back where he stood between her and the door, and any possible threats. “Madame, the guests have arrived,” Walter’s voice called politely from the other side of the door. “I believe it is time for you to make your entrance. Shall I fetch the Count?”

Tucking a stray strand of hair loosed in their moment behind her ear, Integra cleared her throat and straightened her dress. “I believe he knows, Walter. That won’t be necessary. I will meet you atop the stairs in a few moments.”

“Of course, my lady.”

When Walter’s footsteps could no longer be heard, Integra looked up to Alucard to see his eyes glowing darkly under the shadow of his hair. He’d moved so quickly she’d not only not seen, but it had taken a second for her to register what had happened. Now, she stood staring into the burning eyes of a damned soul and true monster. She had to remember that. She had to remind herself that he was a monster, her servant. A weapon. A tool to we wielded against the darkness…

...And if he had then leaned down to kiss her again, she would not have stopped him.

Hell.

Before her train of thought could go any further, she noticed that same monster was holding his arm out to her like a gentleman. A wolf in sheep’s clothing. A handsome, dark angel of death and destruction. Some might say The Devil Himself.

“Best not to keep your public waiting,” he rumbled, but there was more to his tone than his usual torment in that statement. If Integra had a gun to her head for an answer, she’d have guessed there was a note of longing to his words. 

Accepting his arm and letting him lead her to the door, she acknowledged in her mind for the first time that day that she was actually terrified of the living downstairs and completely… well at least mostly, comfortable with the monster on whose arm she walked. As he opened the door, she stopped him, tugging ever so slightly at his elbow. “Alucard,” she whispered, preventing echoes and eavesdropping, “Do not stray far from me this evening.”

His expression melted from poise, to sadistic delight as he smiled. “Is that an order, or a request, my master?”

She thought about it a moment, facing forward once more to resume their pace. Finally she sighed. 

“Both.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhh... this went much faster than I expected. 2783 words is a solid chapter... and I'm not done. Hence S&S Part I. Chapter 4 is going to be Part II, and it thus far (I have it in my mind, but no words down yet) looking like it will be from Alucard's perspective. The rest of the evening, will be more entertaining. I have no idea where it's going to end yet, so I'll have to figure that out before I get it typed and posted. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has read and left kudos and comments - like @IroncladValkyrie making my day! 
> 
> For those who are staying tuned, thank you for your patience, and I will post more as soon as I have it!


	4. Saints and Sinners: Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party continues, and Alucard makes his own fun until an assassin decides to crash. There are many hours left in the evening, and many more ways to wile them away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Explicit time! Here's your warning - read to the "***" then skip if you don't want the dirty stuff!
> 
> CHAPTER SO LONG. Sorry, I may edit it down a little, but I didn't want to break it into a third part. I might change my mind later, but for now, here it is. 
> 
> I have a vague idea where I'm going with this... Next scene right before the events of Hellsing Ultimate take place, and then a few "off camera" scenes during maybe? I dunno. I don't have the details yet, but there's a plan formulating. If folks keep enjoying, I will keep writing until we find the proper end together. ^_^
> 
> Alucard is super fun to write. I adore him, craziness, bloodlust, goober and all. <3

The string quartet wasn’t bad. The wine was good, but then Walter had hand picked it and Walter had taste. The food didn’t appeal in the least, even if he could eat it. He _could_ he just didn’t want to this night. All in all it was a fine little affair for modern night standards. He far preferred more debaucherous carousels, but for all the stiff upper lips, entitled names in attendance, that would never happen.

However the night was young, and Alucard had plans.

Following the ordered request of his master, Alucard had stayed near Integra all night. Standing beside her chair, or at her shoulder during gifts and dinner, he currently followed her with his eyes as she was spun around the dance floor by the son of one of the Lords that was present. He disapproved of the way the young man smiled as he spoke. Of the way the human boy kept looking over her with his beady little eyes. His hands stayed proper, but even that chafed the vampire’s thoughts.

For years now, it had been Walter, Alucard, and his beloved little master. She was sunlight, ice and steel. She was his externalized conscience. His leash holder, and compass while giving him purpose. She was his master. His sunlight. She was also her own master, and force of nature, certainly… but after her sweet little acceptance of desire tonight, Alucard’s blood burned for more. She was his, and would forever be… once she gave herself to him. He would never take anything that was not offered. He would wait for her. It would always be her choice.

But he knew. One day, she would know too.

As the boy swung her around the dance floor, Integra’s gaze met Alucard’s. Her blue eyes were narrowed and stoic, but for just a moment they widened in silent plea. Then, she was swung around away once more. It was all the vampire king needed. The room appeared to move in slow motion around him as he crossed the intervening distance, directly into the path that the human boy was leading his master.

To the rest of the world, it was as though Alucard disappeared from the wall, reappearing on the dance floor as the boy ran into him. It was satisfying to watch the symphony of emotions cross the young man’s face - indignation for being run into, realization, and finally apology melting into pure, open fear. Alucard could taste it. One word, and the boy would likely wet himself, or have to work very hard not to. Good.

“Boo,” Alucard said softly.

The boy was frozen in terror, beginning to shake. His lips moved as if he was trying to say something, but it was Integra who spoke. “Are you cutting in, or merely terrorizing my guests, servant?” she asked coldly.

Grinning at the petrified boy, Alucard turned slightly and bowed to Integra. “Might I have the honor of a dance, my master?” He bowed low enough that it hid the jackal’s smile he wore.

Integra nodded for the lord’s son to run away, and Alucard’s ploy worked. He was still the monster, Integra the savior, _and_ he was _her_ savior unbeknownst to the rest of the room. Standing to his full height and taking her hand, the other rest in the small of her back and pressed his grin wide once more. A few hours before he had done the same when pulling her against him, resulting in her sweet kiss.

“That was a bit dramatic, don’t you think?” she muttered for his ears only as the began to dance. Her hand on his arm was proper, but Alucard’s skin burned beneath his clothes at the casual touch. She was a little irritated with how he’d handled her unspoken request, but that was fine. She would forgive him in time.

“You asked, I responded,” he rumbled.

Blue eyes observing him, careful to keep her expression neutral so that onlookers would not be suspicious (moreso than perhaps they would already be), she sighed through her nose. “Yes. Thank you. If I had to listen about rugby championships or football and The World Cup for a moment longer, I might have hit him. That would not have been… diplomatic.”

“But entertaining.”

“For you.”

“For Walter and some of your guests as well, I'd wager. For me, it would have been euphoric.”

Integra’s eyes narrowed a touch. “Euphoric?”

“Watching you assault a would be suitor, merely hours after you are in my arms and do not answer ‘no’ to becoming my No Life Queen, all the while smelling of that enchanting amber scented perfume you’re wearing?” His voice was low and sultry, expertly spoken to where no one could overhear him as his eyes burned with inner fire. “Yes. Euphoric.”

“You are taking what happened upstairs too far in your imagination, _monster_ ,” she hissed through her teeth and looked away, but not before blushing red in the face.

The song was drawing to a close, and Alucard, pleased with these little truths Integra was beginning to face within her own mind, he began to move her hand for a chaste kiss on her knuckles, but stopped.

Movement from behind drew his attention. He should have seen it sooner, but his lovely master was _so_ distracting in her blooming womanhood that he’d been careless. One of the Lords he did not recognize stood, brushing through the others and headed for the dancefloor… with murder on his mind.

Again, the room slowed to a crawl around him as Alucard was the only one moving at a normal pace to his senses. He moved Integra back at the same time he stepped in front of her, drawing his faithful gun, the Jackal and pointing it directly at the forehead of the intruder. Now that he was paying attention, he scented malice and deceit. This was not a lord. This was an assassin.

As the slow words came from the man’s mouth, “Die you heretic bitch!” Alucard noted only one other being in the ballroom moved more quickly than the mortals around him. Still not as fast as Alucard, but faster than the humans would see, Walter appeared directly beside Alucard and enforcing the wall between the assassin and Integra. Wires shining occasionally in the light, Alucard grinned.

This would be _fun_.

As the normal world resumed when Alucard stopped moving, he took three bullets to the chest before the assassin realized the shots were not hitting their intended target. There was only a split second for the man to look horrified, his matte blond hair and mustache clearly groomed as of that day, second hand suit appearing to be regal at a distance, but up close it was clearly more of a costume. How had Alucard missed this?

Right. Black satin and the scent of amber.

The gun in the man’s hand jerked slightly and fell into a dozen pieces at his feet, Walter’s wires rendering it no better than a child’s puzzle. The Jackal was pressed directly to the center of the man’s forehead, and a second, silver gun barrel appeared under his chin belonging to Integra. Alucard smiled as Integra all but hugged him to threaten the assassin’s neck with her pistol but also stay behind him for cover.

“Who sent you, assassin?” she demanded.

“You are a witch, and a whore of monsters!” he stuttered, having the presence of mind to shake in his boots. “ _But the fearful, and unbelieving, and the abominable, and murderers, and whoremongers, and sorcerers, and idolaters, and all liars, shall have their part in the lake which burneth with fire and brimstone: which is the second death. Thou shalt not suffer a witch to live!_ ”

Integra sneered as Alucard felt gleeful laughter building up in his chest. The rich peels of his amusement echoed in the ballroom around them now that the quartet had fallen silent, and the guests looked on with collective held breath. “You can’t even quote your own damned scriptures correctly!” the No Life king laughed. “One from Revelations, the other Exodus, and all twisted to fit your purpose and narrative. You _must be_ from the Vatican!”

Intergra sighed and dropped her gun as the man’s expression was one of shock up to Alucard. “Oh for love of the Queen, did you actually think that you were subtle?” she asked in cold annoyance.

“Shall I end him, my master?” Alucard rumbled, ignoring the rest of the room, even Walter, as he so longed to hear her say yes and allow him to spill, perhaps drink the blood of this pitiful zealot who had thought to end the life of Integra Hellsing.

“No,” she said firmly, replacing her gun in the clutch bag she carried. “No, the church will not want a public incident. Therefore, we give them a public incident. Walter?”

“Yes madam,” the once again unassuming ‘butler’ bowed.

“Please call the authorities, and let them know there has been an attempt on my life. That we have apprehended the assailant, and that the royal guard outside will be holding him until they arrive. And Walter,” she added turning to the butler with a small, cruel smile, “Please allow the media onto the grounds from the gate. We need to make sure they catch every angle of this criminal.”

***

When the circus was over, Alucard watched Integra look around the now empty manner in relief. And what a circus it had been! Police having taken statements, released witnesses and given a public statement to the media with the man’s name and what information they had on him, the assassin was driven off to prison. Then, the guests had been thanked and bid farewell one at a time as they had filed out. All the while, Integra had been the picture of cool propriety and nobility, Walter at her left, and Alucard himself at her right.

It had been necessary. In the presence of Hellsing Organization’s most feared weapon, and servant of the birthday girl, no one wished to linger too long. If they started to, they all but ran when he smiled. It was the little things that he could do for her that brought him the most sadistic joy sometimes.

But now, she shuffled tiredly up the stairs to her room, thanking Walter for having a hot bath drawn. Alucard disappeared into the shadows, without a sound. He debated for no less than a single undead heartbeat before moving through the shadows to her private bathroom to wait. There was no doubt in his mind that if caught, she would be furious. That we would be thrown into his room, wards locking him in for a time until some foolish vampire threatened England once more and he was needed as a weapon.

And it would be entirely worth it. He was a monster after all.

Time for those plans he'd been caressing in his mind all night.

When Integra walked into the bathroom and flipped on the light, Alucard grinned to find that the beautiful goddess of sunlight and ice had already stripped her shoes, gloves and dress, working the braids out of her hair as she sat on the edge of her very large tub in a black, silk slip. Oh how divine this would be.

It wasn’t often that Alucard was actually surprised, but Integra’s voice startled him so sharply that the vampire actually held a breath he didn’t need. “No point lurking in the shadows,” she said matter of factly, not looking up from the tub. “If you’re going to be here, you may as well do me the dignity of being seen so I know where to look when I speak.”

Knowing God had forsaken him centuries ago, Alucard was at a loss for who to praise for this magical little moment. Stepping out of the shadows as requested, he was grinning. “Yes, my master.”

“Why are you here, Alucard?” she asked, hair now down and draped over one shoulder where she looked up to him. Her eyes were tired, and she didn’t seem to have any extra energy to be mad at him.

“Is it not obvious, master? I am a monster of simple desires. Blood, mayhem, and a beautiful creature whom I wish to gaze upon. You magnanimously provide me with all three of these things nightly.”

With a roll of her eyes, she stood and gave him her back, reaching up to remove her bra from under her still worn slip. “I thought all vampires desire was blood.”

“Others perhaps. But I am not like other vampires.”

“And what purpose would this little voyeur session of yours serve?” She dropped her under garment on the sink counter, then bent to remove her panties in much the same, concealed manner.

If he didn’t know better, he’d have thought her teasing him. Whilst Alucard was not entirely certain she wasn’t, he also knew his master was efficient. This conversation was happening on her terms… however she also needed to bathe. So she would do both. Efficiency. Seductive, torturous, delectable efficiency. It had been a very long time since he’d felt such a fire in his loins.

“Need I a purpose other than the desire to watch you bathe?” he asked, voice thick with his growing ardor.

She turned, and all that was between him and her warm, naked flesh was air and a thin bit of silk. Oh how divinely painful this conversation was becoming. “I suppose not, but then I don’t understand it. You ask me to be your Queen in undeath, which requires me to maintain my virtue. Then, turn around and steal into my chambers to observe me in lascivity. These things do not add up in my mind, and I wish to know why, Alucard.”

His name in her voice was like thunder to his ears. She so often called him servant, vampire… monster. All accurate, and inoffensive to him. But his most recent name, the one her Grandfather had assigned when he’d been brought to London in chains… in her voice was sin in his heart. Walking forward he smiled as her expression became incredulous, but she did not back away. Stopping a few inches from her, Alucard grinned down at his master. With slow movements, he brought together his hands, and began pulling off his gloves, one finger at a time.

“Certainly, with all those little books you keep hidden under your bed, you do not think that to obtain sinful pleasure, virtue must be sacrificed?” His voice, charged perhaps just a smidge with his power for effect, chased over her skin. A slight shudder, goosebumps and a slow blink from her later, and there was no longer doubt in his mind.

His tiny angel was a woman. A woman who desired him.

“Don’t be foolish,” she chided and crossed her arms over her chest reflexively. “Of course I do. I have read more than just fiction on many subjects.”

Oh… oh that had been why she asked. Not because she didn’t know, but because she didn’t know how to ask. This was going to be a night to remember indeed. “What would you have of me, my master?” he purred and leaned closer so that now her arms touched his torso, face hovering over hers where she looked up at him.

She blinked once, twice, slowly as her mind spun, feeling the crossroads at which she stood, looking the devil in the eye. “I… don’t know. I shouldn’t be even… I just…” she sighed and thumped her forehead over into the center of his chest. “I have no idea what I’m doing.”

His eyebrows were raised, surprised to hear such an admittance. His arms came up to embrace her, pressing the sweet warmth that was his angel against his fully clothed body. Cool hands bare, the silk of her slip was so thin her skin warmed him like the very fires of Hell.

“You yearn for the release of pleasure, fear what that means, what it makes you,” he purred not unkindly, kissing the top of her head. She nodded silently against him. “It is not a sin to desire, my master.”

“Unless the object of such desires and affections is an over five hundred year old blood drinking monster. Then, I’m fairly certain it qualifies as a sin.”

Affections? Oh she was going to be the death of him. Sweet, innocent little confessions like that pushed the monster inside him to the surface, howling and demanding her flesh and blood. But he had more control than that, and she was the one person in the history of the world for whom he would exercise that control.

Reaching down, he turned her chin up, lifting her gaze to him. “Flattered does not begin to touch the sea of emotion and urges your words inspire,” he purred. “You may not yet be my queen… but I am a Count. And from tonight forward, you my Countess, master. I am at your whim.”

Integra sighed, eyes filled with hesitant desire. “Can’t you just read my thoughts and grant me what I cannot say aloud?”

His grin was wolfish, eyes glowing more fiercely. “I could…”

“Oh you’re im _possible_ ,” she snapped and went to push away from him in frustration and embarrassment that he would toy with her at such a time. But he caught her by the wrist, and pulled her back against his chest into another of their warm, chaste kisses like from before. This time, she melted against him, and when he felt her lips part to accept him more deeply, he groaned and obeyed the unspoken request.

Tongues dancing in growing passion, Alucard held her with one arm as the other greedily gathered her slip up to her waste, to run his hand over the soft, round perfection of her behind. Her arms encircling his neck, Integra did not resist when he pressed her hips forward, shuddering when the hard evidence of his desire rest against her thigh. It was Integra’s turn to moan at that, and he found her fingers loosing the cravat at his neck with remarkable dexterity. He reached up to halt her, a smirk pressed against her lips.

“No, sweet master,” he purred, “We will work up to me someday. Tonight, tonight is yours.”

“Damn it, Alucard, let me-”

Her protests were silenced by another kiss. The words evaporating in her throat, Alucard gently turned her away from him without breaking their kiss. Back pressed tightly to his front, she could feel his need pressing inside his trousers, now against her exposed bottom. His arms came around her, one hand resting low on her belly as the other came to cup and gently massage the soft flesh of her breast.

It was heady and utterly intoxicating. Not only that she was so open to him, but the soft sounds his molestation wrung from her. It was so very difficult not to go further. She tested the very limits of his control, and even then he felt his power crashing against the alchemical wards that kept him in chains.

As his right hand slid down her soft stomach and to the gathered warmth between her legs, Integra stilled in his arms. Not in fear, or hesitation as she reconsidered. No, no his fearless master was paused in true anticipation of the fate about to befall her. When his fingers slipped into the sweet embrace of her desire she whimpered, and her kiss grew hungry.

Fingers dancing to entice and pleasure her, his now lover writhed against him in mindless need. Her virginal cries muffled into his mouth were nearly as sweet as the blood she spared him on occasion. No sooner had he thought as much, than he felt the flick of her tongue sharply over the end of one of his razorlike fangs. At first he feared it an accident, but when Integra leaned up more fervently into the kiss, Alucard realized she’d done in on purpose, and he was lost.

The euphoria of her blood was like nothing else in the world, and to taste the chemicals of her lust that pumped through it just now was a dangerous cocktail. Oh how he ached to have her, to claim her as a man claimed a woman he desired… but no. There would be time for that later. Instead, he redoubled his efforts and drank the bit of blood she offered from her devilish tongue.

Her hips moved against his hand as instinct began to take over, and he felt her sex quiver and constrict a moment before she cried out in surprised ecstasy. He couldn’t help but smile as she squirmed against him and sagged in his arms. Panting as she reeling from her first taste of true pleasure, Alucard hooked his chin over her shoulder, and trailed hot, damp kisses along her neck. “Mmm, you smell like amber and sex,” he rumbled. “Never has there been a more intoxicating scent in this world.”

Integra’s head lolled back to his shoulder as she tried to clear the fog of climax from her mind. “You have very strange taste,” she managed, voice airy.

“And you taste divine.”

Those were the only words they spoke for a time, Alucard undressing her fully and setting her in the tub to wash herself. After which he fetched her towel and wrapped her in it, stealing more kisses as he carried her to the bed. When her hair was no longer dripping wet, he dismissed his jacket and shoes, tucking her under the covers as he lay next to her atop them and tucked her under his arm.

“You could be under the covers with me,” she pointed out, a touch petulantly.

“I could. But the night is young for me, and we wish to keep your virtue intact,” he added smugly. “For one day, you shall be my queen.”

“I don’t mean like that,” she grumbled. “Merely to…”

“Cuddle?” he finished in amusement. “My master, let me be very clear,” Sliding down to his side and coming face to face with her, she saw that his vampiric eyes were glowing fiercely in the dark. “You are the picture of temptation. I am a monster, and a man. I do not know if I am capable of preserving your virtue, were I so slip beneath the covers and have that warm, desirable little body of yours strewn over me like a lover.”

She blushed head to toe at his forwardness. “Fine. We will work on it then. I expect you are.. Amenable to this being more than a one time occurrence?”

His laughter was deeply amused. “Does a receipt come with this business transaction?”

“Can you please be serious?” she chided, but she was swept into another kiss that curled her toes.

“As often as you like, my master,” he cooed, lips brushing hers with his words. “Every year on your birthday, perhaps sometimes on Christmas to fly in the face of angels… or every night. I am truly your servant in every way.” It was true too. He would do anything for whatever this was, his unlife as it stood, to continue in this way. It even kept his longing to die at bay for just a little while longer.

With Integra, he could pretend that the future was more than a blasphemous spiral into madness. With his angel, he had a Queen.


	5. Dance With The Devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few years later, dreams of an oncoming storm keeps the head of the Hellsing Organization awake for three long nights in a row

Integra stood, arms crossed in front of the picture window in her office. It was 3am, and she could not sleep. Twisting her charute cigar between her fingers in thought, wearing naught but the long, prudent night shirt she often wore, her eyes narrowed behind her round spectacles. 

It was the third night in a row that she’d dreamt of a blood red moon over London. Black clouds hung low, highlighted with the orange lick of flames the like which had not been seen since The Great Fire of London in 1666, did nothing to muffle the cries and screams of Her Majesty’s subjects. While she had little details, there was no doubt the dream was of war. A war, she could not decipher or understand but held the weight of premonition. 

Her father had said there might be… side effects to the use of Alchemical practices and spells as pertained to the bindings of Alucard, and any other practices utilized in service to the Queen. She had never had any illusions, even before that fateful day in the sub-basements of Hellsing Manor- she was tied to the Hellsing Legacy, which at its most simple was the binding of Alucard. 

Now, they were bound by her blood. It was an at times insufferable fact that once a vampire had drank the blood of a ‘victim’ (though she hardly felt the somewhat infrequent bloodlettings she allowed Alucard classified her or the situation as ‘being victimized’), they could read that person’s mind. A point of which Alucard liked to remind her at inauspicious and at times infuriating moments. Such as during Council Meetings, the rare occasion she chose to sleep nude, or most recently during a phone call to the Queen herself in which he’d supplied exceedingly lude promises if she “ended the phone call rapidly”. 

She hadn’t, not giving him the luxury of dictating her actions. But the memory of his petulance made her smile.

As it stood, she had to wonder if there was reason to be concerned over her dreams. In contact and active use of alchemical magics, bound by blood to not just any vampire, but the No Life King himself? Surely these were not prophetic dreams, but instead a bit of undigested supper. Surely at most they were her compartmentalized anxieties and tension over her position as head of supernatural security for the United Kingdom merely leaking from the steel box in which she kept them locked in her mind.

Surely, this was nothing.

And yet, she’d found that over the last few nights, Alucard had been surprisingly absent to her midnight awakenings. Normally, he was lurking, at least in some way, around her rooms as if awaiting her to waken unto him. But not these last few nights with the nightmares. 

Which meant he clearly knew they were happening. 

He was probably waiting for her to come to him. Ask his opinion. Perhaps with the intent of exacting some price- at the very least trying. It had been two years now since they’d become intimate. Two years of stolen moments, like dirty little secrets whispered into the darkness. Not once had he allowed her to return the favor, going to such lengths as more than an hour of petting, removing clothes and working her into a frenzy… only to disappear into the shadows the moment she tried to do anything about it. 

For a man that claimed to do things that brought him great pleasure, merely because he desired to and could, he certainly seemed to avoid letting her undo him.

That was it though, she wagered. She was in control, the master to his servant, and he was ever loyal. Obedient… less often. But when it mattered he carried out her command to the letter, and with undying loyalty to her and her alone… though he did carry a fondness for the Queen. In those moments however, he seemed to revel in reminding her that while he was her slave in more than one way, he had not lost control of the situation.

With an internal sigh, Integra snubbed out her cigar in the ashtray sitting beneath her on the stone window sill. While these musings were far more pleasant than what had stolen her slumber, she was allowing herself to be distracted. She needed to find Alucard. Regardless of whether he would be petulant, or an inflammatory pillock about it, she found the need to gather his opinion. Walter was knowledgeable, but did not have three generations of experience with Alchemy.

***

In the sub-basement of the manor house, now wearing her navy blue bathrobe, Integra knocked on the door belonging to Alucard. In her mind she heard he response.  _ I wondered when you were going to inquire. You are always welcome inside, my master. _

_ Cut the drama, Alucard, _ she sighed internally as she opened the door and came in.  _ This may be very serious. _

The room was dark, as her vampire servant liked it, and spartan. One tall throne-like chair sat next to a small table on which currently sat a bottle of wine and two glasses. He’d clearly been expecting her, which both amused and irritated Integra simultaneously. In the far reaches of the long, stone room, she knew his coffin lay despite the fact that she could not see it in the dark. 

He sat, lounging in his chair with one long leg thrown over a wooden arm, the other stretched out in front of him. His gloved hands were occupied turning the pages of a book, and knowing that the vampire king had full control over the clothing which he wore Integra found his lack of coat, vest and tie (complete with the top two buttons of his white shirt undone) and his choice of literature brought her a sense of great bemusement. 

“Dante’s Inferno? Really, Alucard?”

Though he didn’t move, red irises flicked up to her from under his unruly pitch black hair. “I’m sure I don’t know what you’re talking about, my master,” he purred, voice echoing slightly off the stones around them. 

“Let me guess, you just happen to be reading the Third Canto, in which Dante passes the gates to hell? As I happen to be waking into the room?”

“ _ Lasciate ogne speranza, voi ch'intrate _ ,” they both said in unison.

“Abandon all hope, ye who enter here,” Integra rumbled, producing a cigar from the pocket of her bathrobe and lighting it. 

“More or less,” Alucard grinned. “The translation isn’t exact. More succinct in the old tongue, but the message comes across. I believe, you had something to ask me?”

With a sigh, Integra made a mental note that perhaps adding a chair in here so that she didn’t have to stand on the occasion she decided to come down and interact with the indomitably stubborn bloodsucker that was her servant and confidant (among other things). As if he could read her expression, Alucard gracefully repositioned his legs, feet on the floor, as if insinuating she could sit on his lap. 

Integra ignored him. 

“Do not insult me by pretending to not have some idea of what has been three nights occurring now,” she said flatly, taking a long draw from her cigar. “These dreams are beginning to concern me.”

“You have ordered me many a time to not read your thoughts, my master,” he purred in his velvety baritone and managed to withhold a smile- if barely. “I only resume after you’ve waved that order, or press your thoughts to me to read, assuming the order is temporarily rescinded.”

“ _ Really _ ,” she sneered incredulously. “I don’t believe you.”

“You probably shouldn’t.”

“Do you know or not, Alucard. It’s  _ late _ , and I would like to get some semblance of rest this evening.”

He smiled, setting his book on the table next to the wine. Lifting the bottle he popped the cork and poured each of them a glass, standing to bring it to her as he stood invasively close. This forced her to look up at him, chin nearly on his chest. The No Life King just smiled. “They have been my dreams as well, my master. London burning once more. Smoke and storm clouds indistinguishable in the sky under a blood red moon. The screams of the people echoing in the streets as an unknown enemy steps from the shadows into the light of warfare.”

“Yes,” she said a touch breathlessly as she’d not expected the level of detailed accuracy to be delivered with his eyes so intensely watching her. “Have you plucked this from my mind, or had these dreams yourself?” 

Alucard set aside the wine, then took her cigar from her and dropped it to the floor to step on, never taking his eyes from hers. “Both,” he grinned. 

“What does it mean?”

“That a storm is coming.”

“When?”

“That, Countess, we will have to wait and see.”

Integra’s nostrils flared in irritation with her sigh. “I don’t like unknown variables.”

“You never have,” he chuckled. “But somethings are not for us to know until they are upon us. It is as it has ever been. We are warned- that is the best we can hope for.”

Brushing past him to pace in malcontent, at first she didn’t notice he had snagged the belt of her bathrobe. That was until it untied and flared open. “Now is not the time, Alucard,” she snapped, but there was not the usual cold edge to her words. She was distracted, concerned, anxious…

From behind, Alucard slipped his arms around her waist and pulled her against him, peppering kisses up and down the warm skin of her neck. “It is a problem for another day,” he said softly. “It is not tonight, and I would wager not tomorrow. Or even next week. Portents don’t tend to occur until you’ve nearly or entirely forgotten about them, so they can dangle half remembered de'ja'vu in the face of your plight.”

Despite her verbal protest before he spoke, Integra had not pulled away. She needed to sleep. It was late, and these damnable dreams had shaken her. More so knowing that it was worse than she had initially feared if Alucard was sharing the dreams. They were in fact tr portents she'd feared they were.  It had also been weeks since they’d been alone. One of the many reasons she’d been so surprised he’d not been there looming when she’d awoken from her nightmares as he so often was.  _ You missed me, _ she heard his smug voice in her mind.  _ You are hurt I was not there… _

Unfortunately, it was true. He’d always been there to chase away the nightmares, and he had not been nor did she understand why. Had something changed? His lascivious hands rubbing her sides would indicate it hadn’t but…

The rumbled of deeply amused chuckling met her ears, and before she had a moment to scathingly scold him, it was freezing cold, pitch black and then just as suddenly it was gone and they were standing in her bedroom. Too stunned to retort, she merely shot him a look over her shoulder. His was grinning, but his eyes were glowing softly in affection. “Is it so hard to believe I wished for you to come to me?”

Turning to face him without breaking the circle of his arms… she crossed hers between them just to be obstinate. “Why would you think I would do such a thing, when for eight years now, I have not had to?”

Alucard just smiled. “And look what happened.”

Realizing she’d done exactly as he’d hoped, Integra frowned. Her blue eyes glared at him coldly. “You know for someone who is attempting to earn something this evening, you’re certainly going about it the wrong way.”

Puckering his lips against a smile, Alucard slid down her body, arms still encircling his master, as he took a knee. Face pressed to her stomach, she heard more than she watched him take in her scent and give a small shudder. “I wanted to know if you would seek me out, my master. You did. That is all I needed.”

“Oh well then I suppose I should just go back to bed then.” Attempting to turn, he did not let her go, and it was Integra’s turn to smile brazenly. 

“I said ‘all I needed’, not ‘all I wanted’,” he purred against her nightshirt.

“What could you possibly want from me?” she teased.

Finding herself rather rapidly divested of her shirt and robe, through his powers Alucard was also nude in the blink of an eye as he lifted her into his arms. Dropped on the bed with a bounce, Integra had the stray thought that glowing red eyes- these specifically- looming above and pinning someone down was the last thing countless souls had seen before death. And yet here she was, skin and desire tingling with excited anticipation. 

They had made an artform of being lovers over the last few years, leaving her virtue untouched while still achieving pleasure. Well, for her anyway. All this time he had not let her return the favor, despite the very clear, hard evidence that there was a favor to be returned. And now, his rapacious hands and mouth trailed over the skin of her sides and belly, after he’d goaded her through inaction into seeking him out when he’d not come, because he’d needed some kind of affirmation?

Well, tonight was going to be a few firsts then. 

She let him explore her skin a bit, his hands that she adored so much no longer covered from her by gloves. His cool lips found the peak of one breast, beaded in needful anticipation. Saying nothing, but giving him the soft moans of desire she knew he so craved, she enjoyed these moments of building pressure and need. She didn’t even scold him when he “accidentally” nipped and drew blood on her breast. Not that it was actually an accident.

But slowly, trying her level best to keep her thoughts to herself, she managed to ease him to his back as their tryst became heated. Kissing him hungrily, her hands in his hair she pressed him the rest of the way down. Before he had a moment to question it, her hand reached between them and gripped the velvety soft skin-over-steel and was his desire. 

His eyes flew open and she watched as under her ministrations, all protest within him died. From the dumbfounded look on his face, she was surprised he was able to speak. “Sweet master,” he whispered, “This is for you… your sweet blood is enough… ahhh… for me.”

“Lies,” she rumbled back, her hand working the tension from him as she had fantasized about many times, knowing her expression was smug. “You wanted me to seek you out. I sought. Now I want to undo you. Want to watch as you writhe, like you make me writhe.”

"Is that an order?" he asked, lacking his normal smarmy confidence but no less smirking. "Or a request?"

Integra's grin was wide and devious. "Both."

His eyes glowed more brightly in the darkness of her canopy. But slowly, his hands came to embrace hers, and show her what to do. Integra felt a thrill race through her like a lightning strike that here, after what had felt like a small eternity, she was going to hear him, see him… feel him find pleasure at her touch. 

It went on for a moment and writhe he did for her. It was not, however, until she bent over him and covered his aching need with her mouth that he cried out. His hips thrust desperately at the change, though she was still in control, and he grabbed for her helplessly. It was not however until he sat up, without stopping her, that he succeeded. As if he’d known her desire would be ready, his hand ran down her backa nd over the curve of her behind, fingers slipping deaftly between her folds without resistance. When she moaned around his cock, Alucard’s head dropping back with an answering moan of his own.

She felt it, a tension and shiver throughout the muscle a moment before he pulled her by a firm but gentle handful of hair into a deep and intoxicating kiss… and he spilled in her hands. She’d been hoping to catch him enough off guard that perhaps he’d have spilled in her mouth and prevented need to change the sheets, but his voice in her mind echoed his pleasured moans.

_ No, my sweet vixen of a master. It is not your time to taste my blood. You are young… there is time. And I will happily let you taste it that way one day. Now… _

Integra found herself being rolled down to the bed without his mouth leaving hers. Hovering over her, he tucked one arm beneath her back to lift her hips, and after using the top sheet to wipe himself quickly, she felt his still somewhat firm sex against hers. It wasn’t the first time. She knew that she would probably break and beg for him to take her long before his resolve gave (though it would be a cold day in hell as she knew in moments like this, forever with him would be the most glorious of sins, even if it meant being a monster, and entirely worth the wait). And yet the teasing made it all the sweeter. 

_ I want to taste you _ , she thought at him, knowing he would hear. Alucard shuddered and smiled against her lips.

_ And one day when you are my No Life Queen, I am going to fuck you until you cannot walk on everything in this godforsaken manor house, Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing. But, there are things worth waiting for, Countess. _

With dancing fingers, he easily brought her to climax once, twice and finally a third time before gathering her into his arms and letting her catch her breath. Come to find out over the last two years, Alucard was the one who tended to snuggle more often. It was fine by her.

Face sweating and tucked against his shoulder, Integra caught her breath as his hands roamed her body. “When?” she asked finally. “When will you submit to my will and let me have my way with you?”

“When the storm blows over,” he said in soft amusement. “When you are ready to accept your place at my side.”

She wasn’t, she knew it. There was too much to do that required her to be human, as she was. But one day… one day she knew what would happen. She didn’t know how, but she knew what choice she would make. Her fate had been sealed years ago. She could say by her uncle, but it would be untrue. She had to sometimes wonder about the role fate played in the lives of those tied more strongly to the supernatural, and what, if any, choice was left to its pawns.

Fate or chosen destiny, it didn’t matter. One day, he would ask her, and she would say, “Yes.”

 

_ 32 years later _ …

She was tired. She was always tired nowadays. Seemed that bit came with age. Slipping on her nightshirt, Integra all but fell into bed after another long, bleak day of training. They were doing their best, and had not been raised to be soft, but Integra prayed for them all. She had no heirs. No Husband. No one but Seras to carry on the legacy after she was gone. 

No, she wasn’t going to curl up and crawl into an early grave, but her years of active combat and being  _ able _ to teach the Lords of the Council and new recruits were numbered far less than they had been after the Battle of London.

And somehow she still held out hope…

It was foolish. Seras tried to keep her spirits up nearly every day now. Apparently she’d been more dower than normal which the young woman vampire and Integra’s dearest friend had noticed. Then made it her personal mission in unlife to keep hope alive. But then, that was the problem, wasn’t it?

Integra was finally losing hope.

Five years into Alucard’s disappearance, she’d still believed. She’d even gone and talked to the stone on his coffin, with the ever wet blood and only remaining evidence he had ever been. Ten years in she’d stopped that when it had been a decade of no replies. She would still go sit in his room and read Dante’s Inferno, Purgatory and Paradiso from time to time, but now it had been a few years since she’d done that. 

She was fifty-two and old. And she felt old. Seras swore up and down that she didn’t look old, merely “mature”, aged like a fine wine and harangued her for acting far older than she looked and was. Story of her life. Why stop now?

Tucking her handgun under the pillow, she turned out the light and settled down for the night. Such grim, dark thoughts were what lulled her to sleep nowadays. It was fucking sickening and she hated it, but she had thought herself destined for a very different fate. 

Trying with a genuine effort to sleep, she didn’t notice the shadows darkening nor the figure they bore...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't feel it necessary to write out the entire ending scene from Ultimate, but if you wanna watch it for the hell of it, here ya go!  
> [End of Hellsing Ultimate](https://youtu.be/SV-sARVTCdY?t=3520)
> 
> I think this is where this one ends... but! if I can scrape together something tangible (more than I have now), I will continue in this continuity, picking up AFTER Ultimate... but with actual plot and stuff. That will be some construction, so I have no idea when it will be?
> 
> Thank you all for reading and sticking with and feel free to leave thoughts in the comments! <3


End file.
